Homins
Essentially they are what we know as humans on earth, yet are commonly known as the mutt race since there are over a dozen breeds/races of Homin one of which (Dve Homin) was forcefully made by the Pures, Kenji people. They evolved from an ape like family and were brought under the wing of the Pures race of Kenji little after the founding of the church of Igron. Over time under their guidance a fluent language was formed known now as Old World Common which was the merging of both the languages of the Droog, the pimitive language of the Homins, and the complex language of Kenjuit from the Igolt Tribe. (the specific Kenji tribe that founded the Church) Although Homins are one species there racial differences are rather noticeable such as tone of skin, height, size, and facial structure. There is technically hundreds of smaller racial groups discovered over time yet often beside the cultural difference do not have any noticeable difference physically compared to the main races of Homin presently existing as of now. Known Races of Homin Dve: Made of various minor genetic traits, yet a high priest of the church of Igron through selective breeding of followers of the faith caused the making of light peach toned skinned Homin to emerge in the New Sulksen region. These people were claimed to be the gifts from the Lord and their race were named after the high priest. The caucasian, blond haired, and blue eyed people by appearance were the same height as others in the region, Wesser and came in just as many shapes and sizes. Becoming a sustaining population around the year of 3,800 from their first manifestation nearly 300 so years prior. Majority of the race due to origins are dedicated members of the Church of Igron. Inhabit the regions of New Sulksen, Ordar, Azdre, Borga Dozdmr: Old race of Homin that settled in the mountain regions of Dmor, Tehlor, Londr, Jupa, and Vodrmol. A short people with hair resembling tones of red, orange. Possible founders of the common loosly organized faith known as the Stone Keepers. At first encountered the assumption of blue stripes covering their body was part of their physical traits, yet was confirmed to be false and instead is a culture practice to place blue tatoos upon their bodies when of age for various reasons. It is known as a racial insult to call them half-men and is preferred to be addressed dwarf or Dozder. Although short like the Dozdmr there is two smaller races that are often mistaken as Dozdmr known as Dodzr, which appear the same in many ways except a large amount of brown hair and brown eyes compared to the red tones of their brother race. Another brother race to Dozdmr umbrella is the Ronmr, a people who often don't grow much hair if any on the top of their heads, have larger noses, and facial hair often turns white at a very young age giving them the racial nickname as the young old men. Mhon: A large people, often seen around 6 and a half feet in height. Originate as Wesser and some Dve banished to the Gladios region for various crimes or purposes and the atmosphere there exposing fumes that often killed off the many leaving only strong alive. The volcanic region didn't alter their skin, yet through survival of the fittest pushing the inhabitants to grow or die the people shown early traits of sharper teath, some with 4 canine teeth. Hair is often black or dark brown, with little facial hair. The first Blood cults tampering with the world's blood effects caused a genetic mutation in the people that lived among them or gained medical aid from them to grow a tarnish green skin tone. Although savage in appearance due to historical events in their lands are often culturally very family loving and although fearful of outsiders not inherently hostile. They inhabit mostly the eastern side of the Gladios known as the Morva Region. A brother race that physically appear similar yet may have light green eye tone compared to the brown or dark green of their Mhon brother race is the Khan. Unlike the Mhon they are very hostile to outsiders of the Gladios and live in a war like tribal life independent from their Mhon brothers. Found mostly in the Gorvon region mostly western side of the Gladios Darken Lands. Hiepan: A island people with a slight lighter tone than the tan most Wesser Homin skin portray. Their eyes appear smaller and more closed and often more round faces. Their height is often around 5 and a half feet and often with a higher set of molars than any other race of Homin encouraging a diet of more rice based foods. There is a racial mixed people of Hiepan near the southern coast of their largest island in the Onin Isles. A minor racial group of mixed Hiepan and Wesser traits, yet still identify as Hiepan culturally instead of Wesser. Inhabiting the Onin Isles, and small reaches of the Hoboltin Platue. Wesser: The 2nd largest Homin racial group in the world known for their thick dark curly hair, prominent tan skin tone with various sharp angled face and bodies. One of the oldest racial groups of Homin still existing and is assumed to be what first Homin were before spreading out across the world. The First sentient species and racial group encountered by the Septs of Igron. Language and culture heavily were influence and developed by the Pures Kenji south of their inhabiting lands. Astor: Largest Homin racial group in the world. Populating far reaching areas around Droog populations and near the edges of the Vaustra Realm. Mostly found in the Denth Desert, and the Red Desert as well as the mountains and river lands between the two deserts. A Darker brown skin tone with thick black hair and able to grow a lot of facial hair like the Dozdmr. Larger noses and dark eye colors. Founders of potentially the 2nd world religion known as the Wistal Orduth, yet this faith was lost over time due to various wars and events causing it to fall out of practice leaving only temples and ruins of a rather powerful religious empire across most of the eastern world and rolling sands. Ixin: A very dark skin people often mistaken as the color black, yet is technically a dark shades of brown or sometimes small tones of Orange with vibrate blood red hair. Island settlers of the Ixionic isles. Rather tall as Homin with both their males and females being around a little more than 6 feet tall. Like Mhon they are often physically muscular and share their homeland with the oldest species living today. The Ixroncoo, the giant hiving insect monsters that more or less fight among themselves leaving the Homin to live. Both men and female Ixin portray similar feminine physical features often giving the illusion and the stereotype only their woman are warriors, yet as a culture are rather equal standards for all sexes. They also share inhabiting lands to the southern islands with Dhal Kenji who often come in conflict with Ixin, yet culturally no great divide has been created between the two races. Giant: The largest of the Homin people. Settled in the hill and lake area north of the Azdor Marsh. The giants were contested of the Durrocia Tundra being Homins of 8 - 9 feet of height. Comparable to the heights of the largest Durrocians, yet Their culture and people didn't faded with time when their people were exterminated by the Zelin through out the late 4th millennium. They live on as a rather endanger breed inbred and stunted with broken bodies. Going on into the 5th millennium giants were shadows of their former race only reaching sizes of maybe 7 feet of height. Those that didn't practice inbreeding children only grew shorter until shortly into the 5th millennium giants as a race cease to exist. Some still carry the giant genes and genetic rarities have been known to pop up through out time, yet never as they were before. Zelin Although originating from Homin species Zelin are genetically Category:Sentient Species